


Environmental Control

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood Kink, Caretaking, Dom/sub, Executive Dysfunction, F/M, Hair Washing, Mental Health Issues, Only mentioned but still, hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Byakuya refuses to allow Toko/Syo's issues to make his life unpleasant, as such, he's washing them off.





	Environmental Control

**Author's Note:**

> This involves some detailed description of poor personal hygiene (though not overly graphic) and Byakuya's characteristic judgmental thoughts about it. It may be uncomfortable to read for some people.

“When I tell you to take a bath, I mean for you to wash your hair as well,” Byakuya sighed, pulling a loose bit of dead skin and hardened oil off of Sho’s scalp with a small pair of metal tweezers, precured for the occasion. 

“I do!” Sho objected, “You just told Miss Pathetic to do it last time and she just hops in and out and doesn’t do anything.” Her head felt heavy where all of her hair was wet and hanging down in front of her; she was grateful to be kneeling, it would be difficult to help otherwise. Byakuya had gotten a large tub of water and was exasperatedly washing her hair himself in his bedroom. 

He pushed her head lightly back under the water, then allowed her to raise up again. He squirted more shampoo over the roots of her hair and resumed scrubbing at them with a stiff scrub brush, hoping to loosen all of the remaining debris. 

“Master, that hurts!” Sho grumbled. She didn’t really object, having clean hair sounded nice, and fixing it in this state would probably take longer than she could be guaranteed to stay in control of their body. Plus, anything Byakuya wanted to do with her was fine. But, on the other hand, this was not a pleasant way to be hurt in the least. 

“Why would you care? You enjoy it when I hurt you,” he smirked, working the soap into a foaming lather, “Besides, I don’t have the dexterity necessary to rid you off this filth while wearing rubber gloves, and I certainly am not touching your hair until it’s clean.” Toko and Sho could be useful, and it was certainly beneficial to everyone’s peace, including his own, to keep them under control, but he would not tolerate them being this repulsive. 

“Yeah, this ain’t exactly sexy, even when you do it,” Sho shrugged, “ But you’re right. It’s fine.” She obediently dunked her head under the warm water when he tapped her and held her breath while he swished the water around to remove the suds. 

“If your hair is going to require this much maintenance,” Byakuya retrieved the sharp probe and tweezers from the small tray on the bed beside him, “We’re going to cut it off. This is an unacceptable use of my time.” He was pleased to see that the last round of soaking and scrubbing and worked and he could now easily life and pull away large sections of build up. It was positively stomach turning and not at all what he should be required to put up with, however, desperate times did call for desperate measures, and what sort of failure would he be if he were unable to remake his environment and company to suit his tastes?

“But Master! My hair is beautiful!” Sho whined in response, bringing her hands up to cover it protectively. 

Byakuya slapped her hands back down without commenting on the unapproved gesture, “It is only beautiful if you take proper care of it.” He finished debriding her scalp with ease, stripping all the layers of grime and build up away to reveal fresh, newly exposed skin. 

He carried the tools he’d used to the bathroom and sat them in the sink to wash later. “Now, get in the shower. I’ll wash you properly in a moment, as soon as I’m through cleaning up here.” 

Sho stood, rung out her hair so she wouldn't stream water all over the floor, and darted into the shower to wait. Byakuya pushed the tub of water to the shower and dumped it down the drain, then placed all the removed filth and disposable supplies into a bag, removed his gloves and tied off the trash. He removed and folded his shirt to protect it from getting unintentionally wet while he finished ensuring Sho’s proper hygenic state and returned to the bathroom. 

“Oh Master! Undressing for me! How scandalous!” Sho cackled, hopping out of the way of the stream of water when Byakuya turned it on and began adjusting the temperature. 

He chose not to respond to her incessant rambling, “I’m going to wash your hair one more time, rinse it, then put in some conditioner and comb it out while we have lubrication. It shouldn’t be too tangled since you generally keep it in braids, but not sense in risking breaking it. While the conditioner sits, I’ll wash the rest of you.” He put on a fresh pair of gloves in case he found anything he didn’t want to touch while examining her skin. 

“You’re taking such good care of me, Master!” Sho grinned, stepping back under the water when it became a tolerable temperature. 

“I’m refusing to allow you to make my environment unpleasant,” Byakuya intended his statement to be a contradiction, but Sho interpreted it more as an explanation. He began working some shampoo into her hair again, this time carefully lathering it up from roots to tips before rinsing it out. 

Once clear, he coated her hair in conditioner, took the waiting soap and washcloth, and set to work washing off her skin. This wasn’t as in such a state of neglect because Toko had, at least, been rinsing off regularly. He was able to move on to combing her hair without much effort. 

“Now, I want you to take a full shower or bath, at least 3 times a week. That means washing your hair with shampoo and conditioner, rinsing it out, and washing your skin with soap and water,” he didn’t feel the need to make it quite as specific as a legal contract would require, but he did want his meaning to be inescapably clear, “You’re to leave a note for Toko telling her the same thing.” 

“Okay, like, I wanna do what you want, Master. You know that! But time management ain’t actually something we can do… Like, I have no idea when I’ll be here, and Miss Morose doesn’t either. And we won’t know if the other already did it… So, what do we do?” 

Byakuya sighed, two people sharing one body was not especially convenient for organizational purposes, “Alright. What if I call for you and directly tell you to shower any time I want you to do so? Toko is less convenient about being told to do things that frighten her, but telling you wouldn’t waste much of my time.” 

“But then I’ll have to just leave you as soon as I see you all the time!” Sho objected, leaving her head back so he could begin rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, “That’s no fair! Then you’ll send me away even more than her and I’m far less annoying!” 

“The fact that you two are jealous of each other spending time with me is ridiculous. I assure you, you annoy me equally,” Byakuya rolled his eyes, running the comb through her smooth, tangle free hair a final time, then turned the water off and got a towel from the rack. “But fine, is there something you think I may be willing to provide to incentivize you?” 

“Ooh, well, there was one, teeny, tiny, little thing I’ve been meaning to ask you about!” Sho’s expression turned gleeful as she wrapped herself in the towel and followed Byakuya back to the bedroom. 

“Wear this, I’m washing all of your clothes tomorrow,” Byakuya pushed a folded tracksuit, black and in her approximate size towards her, “Now, what is it that you want?” 

“I want to play in your blood, Master! I don’t want to hurt you, don’t want to take it! But I still wanna play with it! Will you let me?!” Sho dropped the towel on the floor in her excitement; she seemed as though she might just explode with the idea. 

Byakuya thought it over, watching her face go darker shades of red than he thought possible, and her sink to the bed, presumably from dizziness. That seemed it would be quite a powerful motivator. Obviously she couldn’t be permitted to scar his body, but the nurse’s office likely had a blood draw kit somewhere. With a little library research, he ought be able to master such a simple medical skill. And a vial for her to play with once a week wouldn’t affect his physical prowess. No, he didn’t object to this notion. 

“Fine. I’ll make the necessary arrangements. You’ll get one small vial of blood for every three showers. Deal?” He asked, unfolding the shirt he’d given her to wear and pulling it over her head. He wanted to go get dinner, and both leaving her unattended in his room and allowing her to run about undressed were undesirable. 

Sho was briefly shocked into silence. She hadn’t really imagined that he would say yes to her request. In a vial was a little more sterile than she’d had in mind, but it would still be the best thing she’d ever gotten to touch. She pushed her arms through the sleeves of her shirt, then started braiding her hair. 

“Can I have it while it’s still warm?” she pressed, hoping it wasn’t pushing her luck. Cold blood really wasn’t as good. Especially not to put on any of her fun places. 

“Of course. I’ll draw it immediately before giving it to you,” Byakuya confirmed, unfolding the pants and pushing them up her legs. 

A Togami heir, reduced to bargaining with literal blood to make his life suitably content. It was a shame he’d been brought so low, but he would disgrace the name if he were to give in to unacceptable circumstances.


End file.
